


I Know I'll Get It From a Good Friend

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Clarke decides to swear off dating for 6 months. Bellamy decides he needs to get laid to move on from a bad breakup. The usual nonsense ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Good Friend" by Emily King (If there's something I need/ I don't already have/ I know I'll get it from a good friend).

“Ok, that’s it!” Clarke marched into the fourth floor staff lounge and slouched into a chair, angrily slamming a clipboard down on the table. “I’m done!”

Monty and Raven shared a quick glance before Monty spoke. “Just to clarify, done with…?”

“Dating. Men, women, everyone. I’m so fucking tired of everything.” Clarke laid her head down and Monty patted her hair gently while Raven rolled her eyes and took a bite of her lunch. 

“What are you going to do, take a vow of celibacy?” Raven asked sarcastically through a mouthful of chicken salad. 

Clarke looked up, her chin still resting on the break room table. “Maybe.”

“So the third date with Sam didn’t go well, then,” prompted Monty, continuing to eye Clarke as he brushed a bit of lint off the shoulder of his scrub top.

“Nope. I didn’t even like her that much, but I haven't really liked anyone lately. I think I just need a break from everything.”

Monty raised his eyebrows. “How long of a break?” 

“Six, maybe eight months?” Clarke shrugged. “I need to focus on my new assignment anyway.” Clarke, to no one’s surprise, had just made Chief Resident, and that was sure to be eating up most of her time for the foreseeable future.

“Six months is a loooong time,” Raven’s expression was skeptical. “You sure you want to make that commitment?”

“You think I can’t handle being on my own for six months?” Clarke laughed. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“No, you idiot, I just don’t know why you’d want make that an active choice.”

“Well, dating hasn’t gotten me anywhere lately. You guys wouldn’t understand, you both have been out of the dating scene forever.”

It was true—Raven had been with her boyfriend Roan for almost a year, and Monty had just moved in with his long term partner Nate. Clarke, on the other hand, was having no luck in love lately. In the last year, Olivia had cheated on her, Adam had ghosted her, and Sam had told her after three dates that she thought they should see other people.

Raven stood up and stretched. “I’ve got to get back to Sinclair, he’s got a new surgical technique he wants to run through before our procedure later.”

“You’re both still coming to our housewarming party tonight, right?” Monty glanced from Raven to Clarke and back. “Nate made me promise to remind you both.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be there, Monty. Sorry, Raven,” Clarke smiled up at her roommate, “I need to blow off a little steam among friends, clearly.”

Raven chuckled on her way out the door. “Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself, babe. See you later, Monty!”

—-

“You sure it’s a good idea for me to come tonight?” Bellamy asked, accepting the mug of coffee Miller handed him. It was between periods, and Bellamy’s classroom, though now empty, would soon be swarming with high schoolers. 

“Yeah man, you need to get out,” Miller perched on a desk in the front row. “It'll be casual, but you can meet some new people.”

“Sure, ok.”

“Seriously, dude. You’ve gotta move on. It’s been four months since you and Alyssa broke up.”

“Yeah, I know. I was there,” Bellamy replied shortly. His relationship with his ex had ended when he asked her to move in with him and she promptly moved out of state. Bellamy had wanted something serious and, it turned out, Alyssa hadn’t.

“C’mon man. Monty is bringing some friends from work. It’ll be relaxed and fun. Try and lighten up. You just need to get laid.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Bellamy admitted. 

“Seriously. I didn't want to say anything before, because I know you’ve been going through something, but you’re kind of a pain in the ass lately.”

Bellamy chuckled despite himself. “Wow, tell me how you really feel.”

Miller grinned. “It’s only ‘cause I care.”

“You have any cute single friends to set me up with?”

“Not that I can think of, but I bet Monty does. I told him to invite all his work friends. Plus Murphy will bring his crew, so it will be a good time regardless.”

“Yeah, alright,” Bellamy sighed, glancing up at the clock as students started filing in to the classroom. “Party starts at eight?”

“Yup. See you then!” Miller waved as wove his way out of the teeming classroom. “Don’t forget to bring that game, I know you still have it.” He mimed shooting a basket, but Bellamy knew what he meant. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the lesson plan for the afternoon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Miller have a housewarming party.

“Just so you know,” Raven relayed in a warning tone as she pulled a slinky black dress over her head, “You’re setting yourself up to meet someone amazing with this whole no dating nonsense. You've seen movies. That's how it works—you find your soulmate the minute you stop looking.”

Clarke sighed. She was standing in her underwear in front of her closet and was far more concerned with picking out a comfortable yet cute outfit than she was at responding to Raven’s teasing. “Sure, ok. Well if they really are my soulmate, they won’t mind waiting six months to get it on, right?” She reached for a long sleeved grey knit dress and her favorite boots.

Raven nodded her head in approval to the outfit choice, but grimaced at Clarke’s argument. “I don't know, sounds risky.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “C’mon, let’s go.” She grabbed a heavy scarf and Raven her leather jacket and they set off.

Raven had insisted they arrive to the housewarming fashionably late, much to Clarke’s chagrin. They were already twenty minutes behind schedule when they left their apartment, and that was before they had even picked up Roan. They were almost a full hour late when they finally arrived at their destination, but by that time Clarke was relaxed and laughing along to Roan and Raven’s banter, so she didn’t mind so much. 

Monty and Nate had recently settled on a house close to Nate’s work--the local high school--which was the cause for celebration that evening. Clarke and Raven had met Nate many times before. He had been with Monty for over four years at that point. Monty was mixing drinks in the kitchen when they arrived, and his friend Jasper was manning the playlist. There were about a dozen other people there, a few of whom Clarke recognized: Emori, an ultrasound tech, Harper, one of her own medical interns, and Lincoln, an EMT.  The others were strangers to her, most of whom she assumed worked at the school. 

One of the strangers, she had to admit, immediately had her regretting her recent commitment to celibacy. She spied him talking with Nate in the living room: a tall, dark and handsome individual—what a stereotype. A pair of wire framed glasses perched atop his nose, and the way his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showed off his muscular forearms. Clarke couldn’t help but notice he glanced at her with interest as well. The old Clarke, the Clarke of yesterday, might have wandered over to start a conversation with Nate and introduce herself, but new Clarke saw where that would lead and instead began to engage Harper about her current workout routine. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Raven and Roan strike up a conversation with the handsome stranger, which she did her best to ignore. 

A few drinks later, Clarke walked out onto the back porch to get some air, only to find that the tall man in glasses had followed her. He was even more attractive up close. She could see the warmth of his brown eyes and the smattering of freckles over his cheeks. The loose flannel he wore couldn't conceal the amazing shape he was in, either. It was as if the universe was directly challenging her resolve by presenting the form before her.

“Hey.” The cosmic temptation sounded a little apologetic. “Sorry if I’m bothering you, but I just met Raven and she told me I should come introduce myself? She said something about a bet?” He was gesturing inside with his beer. 

Clarke squinted through the sliding glass door and could see Raven and Monty on the other side pretending to be engaged in innocent conversation. She rolled her eyes.

“Raven can be a real pill sometimes.”

“If you wanted to be by yourself—“

“No, you’re fine—“

“I was going to say, if you wanted to be by yourself, maybe don’t go to a party?”

Clarke laughed, taken a bit off guard by his cheek. “If you want to introduce yourself to strangers, maybe start with your name.”

“Bellamy,” he chuckled, extending his free hand. “And you’re Clarke.”

“Mhmm. You’re a friend of Nate’s?”

“Yeah, Miller and I work together.”

“What’s your area of expertise?”

“Convincing high schoolers that world history is relevant to their daily lives.”

“Sounds more like a superpower to me.”

“Easy to impress. I like you already.” Clarke laughed again. It was almost too easy, Bellamy thought. “You work with Monty, right?”

“I’m a medical resident, yeah.”

“You like it?”

“I do…it’s what I’ve wanted to do since I was ten, actually.”

“When I was ten I wanted to be Han Solo.”

“There’s still time,” Clarke smirked and bumped her arm against his. She couldn’t help but be a _little_ flirty…he was so good looking, and the alcohol and crisp weather were combining perfectly to make her feel like she deserved a little fun, even if it couldn't go any further than flirting. She soon forgot about Monty and Raven and everyone on the other side of the door. Bellamy offered to refresh her glass of wine after a while, and she almost let him, but suddenly started to feel guilty. She really liked him, but she had made a deal with herself, and she couldn’t very well give up on the very first day. He saw the look in her eyes and drew back, caution creeping over his face. 

“What’s going on…was Raven messing with me? Do you not like guys or something?”

“No, I like guys. Not exclusively, but that’s not really the point. Raven was messing with me, not you. I’m kind of on a dating hiatus right now…I’ve just had a rough time of it lately and promised myself I’d take some time to be single…Raven doesn't seem to think I’ll stick to it…” She trailed off, waiting for him to say something dismissive. Instead, he moistened his lips and pursed his mouth, observing her through narrowed eyes. He didn't seem pissed, he seemed…amused?

“How long?”

“What?” 

“How long’s the hiatus?”

“Umm…six months.” Clarke couldn't tear her eyes from his face. He seemed utterly fascinated. 

“Ok.”

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, ok. That’s all. You still want that glass of wine?” She stared at him as if he’d sprouted a second head. “You are allowed to make new friends, right? Or is that part of your hiatus as well?”

“Yeah, wine sounds great.” 

He smirked and took her wine glass, his fingers gently brushing hers, then left her in silence for a moment. She took the opportunity to make herself comfortable on the patio furniture. When he returned, drinks in hand, he settled himself next to her, at a comfortable distance—close enough to speak in low voices, but not close enough that she could feel his warmth unless he leaned into her. 

He raised his bottle and tipped it towards her glass. “To new friends.”

Clarke grinned and repeated the toast. 

—

Raven and Roan were both a little tipsy at the end of the night, so Clarke drove. She’d been nursing the same glass of wine for the last two hours out of self preservation. It was close to 1:00am, and Roan had to work early, so she bid goodnight to Bellamy, Monty and Nate, then steered Roan and Raven toward her roommate’s jeep. They cuddled together in the back seat while Clarke drove them all back to the girls’ place. 

“You’re not gonna last six weeks, by the way, Clarke.” Raven was making eye contact with her through the rear view mirror, Roan’s head resting on her shoulder. He was chuckling, but Raven seemed strangely serious. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Nice prank you played, Rae.”

“I saw you and that Bellamy guy checking each other out! Plus you two were talking forever, so that proves it's not just physical attraction. You have more in common than I thought,” Raven exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. “You can’t fool me, Clarke Griffin.”

“Yeah, ok. Well, I told Bellamy I wasn’t dating anyone for a while, and so we’re going to be friends. That's all. I need more friends anyway, the ones I have right now are shit.”

Raven made a face at her and then leaned back, relaxing against her boyfriend. “Yeah, whatever you say, Clarke.”

“Damn right.”

—-

Bellamy was helping Nate and Monty tidy up slightly after everyone had left (except Jasper, who’d passed out on the couch). 

“So, you and Clarke seemed to hit it off,” Monty prompted, glancing at Nate behind Bellamy’s back. 

“Yeah, you get her number?” asked Nate, tossing a crumpled paper napkin at his friend.

Bellamy caught the missile and smiled confidently, turning and making a perfect shot into the kitchen trash can. “Not yet. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are kinda short! I'm working on a few other things and this is my fun/fluff on the side right now. Let me know if there's anything you want to see incorporated in this, I've got the rest plotted out but it's still pretty free form and I'm open to suggestions! Thanks for reading xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's Halloween Party. More nonsense, but now with costumes!

The next time Clarke saw Bellamy she was just getting off her third day of twelve hour shifts. Her plan was to grab a sandwich from her favorite cafe before heading home and sleeping for two days straight. She had just received her order when she turned to spy him three people behind her in line, looking down at his phone. He was, by the looks of it, on his way in to work—he was wearing a button down shirt, slacks, and a tie, and looked entirely too attractive for a grown man carrying a backpack. Bellamy glanced up before she had moved from the counter. He grinned, and she smiled back as she closed the distance between them.

“Hey.” Bellamy spoke first. “I didn’t know you came here.”

“There are like two places to get a decent coffee in this town. I come here.”

“You heading to work?”

“From,” she gestured to her disheveled hair. “You’re not very observant.”

Bellamy chuckled and glanced ahead in line, then at his watch. The woman who had been behind Clarke was still ordering, having gotten into a futile argument with the cashier over a $0.50 price increase. 

“You gonna be late?”

“Nah, I don’t have class until second period.” He paused, shifting his backpack to the other shoulder. “You going to Jasper’s Halloween party next week? I hear it’s always quite a production.”

He wasn’t wrong. Jasper had been famous for his party throwing skills ever since freshman year of college. This year, he had convinced Roan, with Raven’s help and most likely the promise of illegal substances of some kind, to let them use his house. It was much larger than Jasper and formerly Monty’s apartment, and Clarke was sure it was going to be an even better time that usual this year. She had asked off work the next day so she wouldn’t be compelled to leave the party early, which was frankly very unlike her. She usually relished an excuse to leave a party early.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Clarke replied, “You?”

He nodded and smiled broadly. “Looking forward to seeing you then, friend.”

She smirked, and made her way to the door as Bellamy stepped up to the counter.

—

“So, you’re just going to wear the same costume as last Halloween?” Raven teased. “Disappointing to say the least, Griffin.”

“I’ve been busy!” Clarke replied defensively. “Plus, I was only at Jasper’s party for like a minute last year, so I didn’t get that much mileage out of this.” She motioned to the low slung hip holster that was a crucial part of her Jyn Erso costume. “Besides,” she leaned back against the bathroom doorframe, “Why would I even bother trying to steal the spotlight from you?”

Raven grinned in agreement as she made a few makeup adjustments in the mirror. She was dressed as Wonder Woman, and she certainly looked the part. She had camouflaged the brace she wore on her left leg to appear as part of Diana’s greaves, which made her look even more badass than usual. Raven had even convinced Roan to go as Steve Trevor. When Clarke realized that, not to mention that the perpetually scruffy bartender had shaved his stubble in order to look the part, she knew he was officially head over heels for her friend.

“Anyway, Bellamy is going to be there, right?” Raven was adjusting her bustier. “You sure you don't want to put on something a little…sexier?”

“What’s sexier than a woman with a weapon?” quipped Clarke, ignoring her comment about Bellamy.

—-

The scene at Roan’s was fairly subdued when they arrived, but it wasn’t going to stay that way for long. Jasper had buried the place under cotton cobwebs studded with miscellaneous plastic creepy crawlies, with the help of his girlfriend Maya and of course Monty. Nate and Roan were setting up a keg in the kitchen, and Harper was setting up the food on the island. Roan’s was an ideal house for hosting parties, with a large front porch, spacious patio out back, and an open concept on the main floor. Raven and Clarke had brought all the ingredients for a tasty bourbon punch, and got to work. 

They were all a little buzzed by the time the rest of the guests started arriving. Jasper had invited many of Nate’s coworkers that they had met at the housewarming, as well as his crew from the restaurant where he worked. He was also in charge of the playlist, as usual, and the energy was high.

Bellamy arrived a little late. Clarke caught his entrance from across the room and almost choked on her drink. He was wearing tan cargo pants, leather boots, and a brown jacket. He could have been dressed as any generic adventure hero, but she was pretty sure he wasn't.

“Is Bellamy dressed as Cassian?” Monty nudged her, pointing across the room subtly. 

“Looks like it,” murmured Clarke into her cup.

“What a weird coincidence,” muttered Raven. 

Bellamy made his way over to them, accepting a cup of punch from Jasper as he crossed from the living room to the kitchen. 

“I’m surprised you didn't come as Han Solo.” Clarke was pretending her friends weren’t giggling behind her back. She could feel that her cheeks were flushed, but she couldn't be sure it wasn’t just the alcohol or the heat in the room. 

“I’m allowed to evolve, right? Plus, I’m a sucker for a tragic ending.”

Clarke realized that Monty and Raven had slipped away to the other side of the room. She was annoyed at their shenanigans, but had to admit it was a pretty funny stunt. 

“Your friends seem to want to throw us together,” Bellamy remarked, now that it was just the two of them.

“I’m not sure if it’s because they want to prove me wrong, or—“

“Or?”

“Or they just like you.”

Bellamy shrugged. “I’m likable”

“So, _friend_ ,” Clarke narrowed her eyes at him, “Was it Raven or Monty that put you up to this?”

He ran his tongue over his lips as he considered, his mouth in a tight smirk. “I’m not sure I should reveal that information.”

“Very in character.”

He laughed. “They do have a point, you know. We could be good together. We’ll never know if we don’t try.”

“Exactly,” Clarke replied with unintended heat. 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “It’s been one month already. Not that I’m counting. But it hasn’t felt too long.”

Clarke studied his face, unsure of what to think of him. “You wouldn’t rather talk to someone who’s actually available right now? Halloween is a pretty sure thing for hooking up at our age.”

The corners of Bellamy’s mouth quirked up and he took a sip of his drink before answering. “Maybe,” he replied, “I decided I’m not interested in just hooking up. Maybe I decided I like you, and I want to get to know you better.”

“Maybe.” Clarke was skeptical. 

“If you want me to leave you alone, just say the word,” he offered, and his sincerity was visible on his face.

“No…”

“Good. You just need to relax.” His tone had changed to teasing. 

“If I had a dollar for every time some one told me that—“

“You’d be able to buy one of those fancy massage chairs.”

Jasper at this point interrupted their conversation by turning up the music so that everyone had no choice but to join him in the living area, where Monty and Nate were leading the dance party. 

“Want to dance?” Bellamy asked, his eyes on the group across the room. 

“Sure…friends can dance, right?”

“I believe it’s encouraged,” he replied gravely. Then, grinning, he gently steered her into the dancing crowd.

By 2:00am the party had devolved into a group of drunk delinquents draped over the living room furniture. Many of the guest had left after midnight, and Roan had already carried Raven up to bed, so Jasper was fulfilling his hosting duties and making sure the stragglers had a place to sleep on the couch or the floor. Clarke had been curled next to Monty on the floor when Nate dragged his partner up and they headed home. Clarke checked her watch and decided to trail them out.

“You headed home?” Bellamy had suddenly appeared at her elbow while she grabbed her coat from the closet. 

“Hey,” Clarke was exhausted but still graced him with a smile. “I thought you left.”

“Had to take a phone call.”

“At two in the morning?”

“My little sister…long story.”

“Tell me about it while you walk me home.”

Bellamy pulled his coat on and they headed out into the night air. “She’s just having boy drama. Apparently the guy she was dating decided to break up with her in the middle of a party tonight. She just needed a pep talk.”

“What a shitty thing to do. Had they been together long?”

“A few months. I didn’t think it was going to go anywhere, but still. Guys are assholes.”

“Girls too, trust me.”

“Really reinforces your whole thing, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Anyway, you have any siblings?”

“Not officially, but I grew up with a best friend like a brother…Wells. His parents were best friends with my parents, and they lived next door. He moved to Chicago after college, but we still talk all the time. He’s always there for me when I need him, like a brother would be, I imagine. How old’s your sister?”

“She’s nineteen. College sophomore.”

“You guys are close?”

“Yeah…we pretty much just had each other growing up. She’s had a hard go of it, but lately she’s really starting to get serious about school and life and I’m honestly really proud of her. That’s apparently what she and her boyfriend were fighting about. He was pissed she was studying so much and she told him off.” He grinned, thinking about how that conversation must have gone down. “The Octavia of two years ago would have given in just to keep the relationship. She’s grown up a lot.”

Clarke saw the fondness in his face, and it warmed her to him even more. “Octavia, huh? Family name?”

Bellamy chuckled. “Not exactly. I was eleven when she was born, and my mom let me name her. I was on a bit of a Roman history kick at the time.”

“Wow, so she hated you from age six to sixteen, right?”

“Pretty much.” 

“So apart from an early onset obsession with Roman history, what led you to become a teacher?”

“I sort of fell into the job after college, and realized it was a good fit after stumbling through the first year or two. It’s a hard job, but really rewarding. Not every day…today I had to break up two fights and give an inspirational speech to illuminate the importance of political engagement—and that was just during lunch.” Clarke laughed, and he continued. “Seriously, though…when you can get through to them, really reach them, it’s amazing.” 

They had reached her apartment complex. Clarke fished her keys from her coat pocket with cold fingers. 

“I’ll see you around, I guess.” She wasn't sure if they should hug, or shake hands, or anything at all. She was very tired, and her head felt very fuzzy.

“See you around, Clarke.” Bellamy reached out and lightly squeezed her shoulder. She could barely feel the pressure through her coat, but her skin seemed like it was on fire. He was gone. 

Clarke made her way upstairs and changed out of her costume before collapsing into bed. She slept long, but not well. Her mind was racing when she laid down, and still when she woke up. Bellamy Blake was making this whole not dating thing increasingly more difficult. She was going to have to figure this out one way or another. 

—

“So explain to me how talking to a girl who’s not dating at every party is going to help you get laid?” 

It was Monday afternoon. Nate was eating lunch in Bellamy’s classroom while Bellamy entered grades from the previous week into the school’s database. 

Bellamy looked up from his computer, pausing to adjust his glasses. “Maybe I’ve reevaluated my priorities.”

“So what takes priority over getting laid?” Nate questioned. 

“A real connection.”

“Bullshit.”

“Why can’t we just be friends?”

“Blake, please. Bree has been practically throwing herself at you lately, and you totally ignore her.” Miller waved a bag of chips to accentuate his point. “If Clarke was just a friend, there’s no reason you wouldn’t be all over that.” 

He was right. Bellamy and Bree Hayes, the school nurse, had slept together once or twice before Bellamy’s relationship with Alyssa. Lately she’d been eying him like her favorite snack. 

“Bree’s not really my type anymore,” Bellamy countered. 

“Yeah, ok. Your type _used_ to include available.”

“You people in happy long term relationships sure do like to talk down to us mere mortals.”

Nate rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. Bellamy chuckled and returned to his spreadsheet. He might know that he was seriously falling for Clarke, and Nate might know too, but that was very different than admitting it out loud.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's denial is fading. Bellamy is in the wrong place at the right time, and Clarke gets an invitation she can't turn down.

“Oh my god, I love you,” Raven murmured groggily, pouring herself a mug of coffee from the pot Clarke had made. It was 3 pm on the day after Jasper’s Halloween party, and she had just returned from Roan’s to find her roommate curled on the couch watching tv. 

“So,” Clarke watched her Raven throw her overnight bag into her bedroom and slip out of her boots, “you and Monty sure seemed to have fun last night.” 

“Not as much fun as you,” Raven called pointedly from her doorway as she changed into a pair of sweatpants.

“I did have fun. You’re right.” Clarke took a sip of her coffee while Raven walked over to join her on the couch.

“Right about you having fun? Or right about you and Bellamy being totally meant for each other?”

“Right about me having fun. But, seriously, Rae…I think we could actually be good together.”

Raven grinned. “I am _amazing!_ Seriously, though…what does this mean? Are you still on this crazy celibacy kick?”

“It’s not crazy, Rae!”

“I know,” Raven’s voice softened. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It really had been good for me to take a break," Clarke adjusted her position on the couch, playing with the blanket on her lap. "I’ve been able to focus on work, which you know has been nuts. I did _not_ anticipate the amount of emotional support I would have to be providing for these interns. Sometimes I feel like they're all twelve years old.” 

Raven chuckled appreciatively. “You’re really good at your job, Clarke. I’m proud of you for getting that promotion. You work your ass off. But I don’t want you to miss out on other good stuff too.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, about that…I know you guys have been fucking with me, but I think this is real.”

Raven tipped her head back and raised her eyebrows. “Wow.” She took another sip of coffee and leaned back into the couch cushions.

“Wow? That’s it? You’ve been teasing me nonstop about this for since September, and that’s all you have to say when I tell you I like the guy?”

Raven laughed. “Relax, Clarke. I knew you liked the guy before you did. This is not news to me.”

“How could you possibly know that before I did?” puzzled Clarke.

“He makes you smile,” Raven answered, “And you seem like yourself around him. It’s an instinct thing. You never appreciate my instincts,” she teased.

“Yeah, ok.” Clarke leaned her head over to rest on Raven’s shoulder.

“So…what are you gonna do about it? Talk it out like adults or avoid him for the next four months while you enjoy the single life?”

“Probably that, yeah.”

“Sounds about right.” Raven took another sip of her coffee. 

“Thing is,” Clarke mused, “the whole reason I’m doing this whole no dating thing is that I want to make good choices, and focus on what’s best for me. And dating Bellamy could be good for me, but at this point…I could lose him as a friend if things went badly. And I don't know if I want to risk that more than I want to try it.”

“That’s extremely well reasoned,” Raven replied, chuckling a little.

“I know you think I’m being ridiculous—“

“No, I don’t Clarke. I don’t.” Raven reached her arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulder. “I love how rational you are about stuff like this. But you can’t reason your entire way through your love life. At some point, you've got to use your heart again, too.”

Clarke frowned, mulling this over. “What you and Roan have, did you know right away? Did you know it was real? Or did you have to take a jump and then you figured it out on the way?”

“I don’t know,” Raven considered. “I think it was a little bit of both. I knew that I trusted him. And when we were getting serious, I knew I wanted to be with him more than I was worried about getting hurt.”

“That’s pretty fucking brave, when you put it that way.”

Raven laughed. “I’m a badass. And so are you. You’ll figure it out, babe.”

“Thanks.” 

Clarke turned the volume on the tv up and she and Raven settled in for a lazy afternoon of binging Brooklyn 99 and not taking anything too seriously. 

—

Clarke had truly been enjoying her singleness most days. She was able to focus on work, which lately had involved more intern mentoring than she had been prepared for. But she was happy, she felt free and light and centered among her coworkers and friends. She included Bellamy Blake in that number, to be sure, but things were becoming more complicated every time she thought about him. Raven was right, of course. Clarke had to decide if she was going to pursue Bellamy, or try and stick to the resolve she'd made before she met him. There was no middle ground she could think of. And while she really didn’t want to give up her new friendship with Bellamy, but there was no way she could continue pretending she wasn’t attracted to him. The teasing from her friends was sure to get worse as time went on, too. So she began to actively avoid him for the time being. She didn’t hang out with Monty outside of work, in case Bellamy was hanging out with Miller. She avoided the coffee shop where she had seen him. She even changed grocery stores because the one where she usually went was near the school where Bellamy taught, and she didn't want to risk it. 

Unfortunately for Clarke’s willpower, the separation didn’t last long. The day before Thanksgiving Bellamy’s sister ended up in Clarke’s emergency room. 

Clarke had less than an hour left on her E.R. shift, and for the week of a major holiday it had been a fairly quiet shift: a handful of minor breaks and sprains, a case of alcohol poisoning, and a few garden variety vomiters to round the day out. 

Then, Lincoln and another EMT burst onto the scene with a rolling gurney between them. They were carrying a beautiful dark haired woman with a gaping wound on her head. She was dressed in athletic clothing and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was conscious and clearly uncomfortable at being in such a helpless position. 

“Running accident?” Clarke guessed, taking her pulse and motioning for Harper to clean up the blood from her head.

“Yeah, I sprained my ankle and tripped on Mt Weather trail,” the woman started to sit up, and Clarke gently restrained her with a hand on her shoulder. “I was running near the overpass…I must have hit my head when I fell.”

“You lost consciousness?” Clarke eyes darted between the patient and her intake chart.

“I don’t think it was for too long, but yeah.”

“Did you call her emergency contact?” Clarke directed the question to Lincoln as she checked the patient’s pupils.

“Yeah, he’s on his way.”

“My brother…he’s gonna be a mess, he worries too much,” the woman groaned. 

“You’re lucky to have someone like that.” Clarke’s tone was matter of fact. She turned to Harper, “Ok, let’s get her on some fluids and then start running scans. You’ve got this, Harper.” One of her other interns was calling for her across the room, so she left the patient in Harper’s competent hands. 

Fox, the intern in need, was nervously holding an iv in shaking hands while trying not to cry. It was clear that her problem wasn’t the procedure, but the patient, who was yelling at her and refusing to let her near him. 

“You stupid bitch!” he yelled, “I can’t believe they let you in here, I’m supposed to believe you’re my doctor?” He turned to Clarke, “Girl tried to stab me!”

“Hi, Mr…” Clarke placed a gentle hand on Fox’s arm and glanced down at the patient’s chart. “Mr. Wallace. Fox here is one of my best interns, and I promise she will take great care of you. Believe it or not, it’s much easier to do even the simplest tasks when someone isn’t screaming at you the entire time.” Her tone was firm but cheerful, and fortunately it shut him up. Fox shot Clarke a grateful look, and Clarke nodded back. The intern’s hands were steady when she inserted the iv line. 

Clarke was heading back over to check on Harper and her patient, who had moved behind a partition on the other side of the room, when she saw a familiar curly dark head leaning over the reception desk. 

“ _Bellamy?”_

He turned to face her, and she watched the worry etched into his face immediately fade when he recognized her.

“Clarke!” he practically lunged for her, “Octavia’s here, have you seen her? They called and said she slipped and hit her head. Is she ok?”

Clarke immediately felt like an idiot for not registering the connection when she glanced at her patient’s chart earlier. “Yeah, she’s with one of my interns right now…you’ve met Harper, actually. Your sister’s fine, we’re just running some tests as a precaution, but we’ll have her back on her feet in no time. She did get a pretty bad cut on her head, but Harper’s stitches are the best in her year, so there will barely be any scarring.”

Bellamy continued to relax as she spoke, until finally he exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. “I told her it was going to rain, that she shouldn’t go running today. She’s so fucking stubborn.”

Clarke chuckled despite her best efforts. “She said you were going to overreact. When we brought her in, I mean. I honestly didn’t know you were the brother until just now…but now it all makes sense.”

Bellamy smiled ruefully. “If you had grown up responsible for O, you would be constantly on the edge of a mental breakdown too.”

“You want to see her?”

“Please.”

“This way.” Clarke led him to where Harper was just finishing up Octavia’s stitches. Octavia grimaced when they approached, but Clarke could see the care for her brother behind that facade. 

“Sorry to scare you, Bell. I’m fine, promise.”

“She is,” Harper cut in, handing Clarke the test results. “No concussion symptoms either, amazingly. She’ll have to come in to get the stitches removed once they heal, and keep her weight off her right foot for a few days, but other than that she’s fine.” She smiled hello to Bellamy and then made her way over to help Fox with a new patient.

“No more running on mountain trails in the rain, ok?” Bellamy squeezed his sister’s hand. 

Octavia looked at Clarke with admiration. “You must have talked him down, this is the calmest I’ve ever seen him.”

“Shut up, O.”

“Be nice! I’m an invalid.”

“Yeah, ok. C’mon, let’s go home.” He turned back to Clarke, who was still surveying Octavia’s chart. “That’s ok, right?”

Clarke nodded back. “Just make sure she takes it easy for a few days.” She looked to Octavia. “When do you have to go back to school?”

“Monday’s a travel day, and I don’t have Tuesday classes, so not until next Wednesday I guess.”

“Good. I’m sure your brother will take great care of you until then.” 

“So…how do you two know each other?” Octavia was clearly fishing.

“Clarke and I met at Miller’s housewarming party a few months ago,” Bellamy replied. 

“Oh, cool. Clarke, you want to come over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow? Bell’s cooking, don’t worry. I can't be trusted with more than the cranberry sauce.”

Clarke opened her mouth to respond, looking to Bellamy as she searched for the words. He was clearly a little embarrassed by his sister’s invitation, but not upset. 

“You’re welcome to come, of course,” he interjected, “But I’m sure you have family to see. Or…work.” Clarke understood he was trying to give her an out, and she appreciated it.

“Actually…my mom’s on the West Coast right now at a conference. And I only work till 5 tomorrow. But I don’t want to impose on your holiday.”

“It’s not an imposition, honestly. We have a few other friends coming, and it’s going to be pretty informal. It always is.”

Clarke smiled. “Ok, that would be nice.”

“Give her your number, Bell, so you can text her the address.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister, but entered his number when Clarke handed her cellphone over. Clarke made sure Octavia’s bandages were secure, then provided her with a pair of crutches. Bellamy met her eye as he helped Octavia to her feet. 

“Stay here a minute,” Octavia commanded to her brother, flinging her ponytail over her shoulder as she adjusted to her new mode of self transportation, “I’ve gotta test these out so I don’t accidentally kill myself.”

She swung off in the direction of the waiting room, leaving Clarke and Bellamy standing alone behind the partially closed curtain. 

“So-“ Bellamy spoke first, though he still followed Octavia with his eyes. “I haven't seen you around much lately. Or…at all, really.”

Clarke couldn’t deny that it was nice to know he had felt her absence. “Yeah, I’ve been focusing a lot on work lately.”

“That’s good. How’s work?”

“It’s a busy time of year, but things have been pretty good. “

“Good.” Bellamy looked down at her, and she could see curiosity in his face. “You really don't have to come tomorrow. Sorry about O, she has no filter sometimes. Or…ever.”

“It’s ok, really. I didn’t have anywhere else to go this year, and I’d rather spend time with friends than alone for once. You need me to bring anything?”

“No, I’ve already got all the ingredients we need.” His eyes searched her face, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “I could use a sous chef, though, since O is going to be off her feet.”

Clarke looked down at her feet to hide her smirk. “I guess I can do that.”

“Good.” He was grinning when she looked back up at him. 

“I’ve got to bring something, though. I'm a compulsive host guest gift bringer.”

“Thank god you told me,” he replied with mock gravity. “How about dessert? You don’t have to make anything, I know you’re going to be working tomorrow.”

“Ok, I can do that.”

“You guys all sorted out?” Octavia breezed back into the room, moving as athletically as possible on her crutches. 

“We’re fine, O.” Bellamy’s voice was somehow both gruff and tender. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Octavia turned to Clarke with such a hopeful expression she looked almost innocent.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Octavia smiled broadly, then bumped Bellamy with her shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Bellamy thanked Clarke one last time, and the Blake siblings wandered off together towards the lobby. 

It was at this exact moment that Raven happened to walk by. She glanced at Clarke curiously. “Who’s that with Bellamy? Why is Bellamy here?”

“That’s his sister…she hit her head and got brought in.”

“She ok?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. She…kind of invited me to Thanksgiving at their place.”

“Oh great, can I come too? I really really want an excuse not to see Roan’s mom.”

Clarke laughed. “You’ve only met her once!”

“Yeah, and that was enough to last me for another few years.” Raven joked. “Seriously though, are you going to go? Sounds like you might be considering venturing out of friend territory here.”

“Well, my mom’s at the conference, and you’re going to be out of town, and everybody else has got family stuff…”

“Yeah, you should go then. What were you planning on doing instead, watching Netflix and going to bed at 8pm?”

“You know me well.”

“Thanksgiving at Bellamy’s sounds like more fun. Go. Live a little.”

Clarke smiled. “Thanks, babe.”

“For what?”

“Only making fun of me minimally.”

“I can be nice sometimes. You on your way out?”

“Yeah, my shift just ended. I’ll see you at home.” Clarke kissed Raven on the cheek and went on her way.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke joins the Blakes for Thanksgiving. Things don't go exactly as expected.

Clarke hadn’t been on that side of North Avenue before, but she found Bellamy’s apartment quite easily. His place was on the corner, two flights of stairs above a bodega. The stairs were a bit steep, and when Clarke reached Bellamy’s door she had to carefully balance the pastry box and bottle of wine she’d brought in order to knock loudly enough to be heard.

A slim man with dark hair and a prominent nose answered the door. He didn't say a word, just tilted his head to one side, as if he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. Clarke could hear indistinct voices coming from inside the apartment.

“Hi.” She broke the silence, raising an eyebrow. “Is this Bellamy Blake’s place?”

“Yup,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Great.” The man still didn't move, so Clarke hoped Bellamy would overhear them and intervene. “I’m Clarke…you are?”

“I’m Murphy,” he replied. “Clarke who?”

“Clarke Griffin?” She wasn’t sure why she spoke as if her own name was a question, but she was unsure how to invite herself in with the man standing in the way. He looked vaguely familiar. Clarke thought he might have been at Monty and Nate’s housewarming party, though they hadn’t spoken then.

“Who’s at the door, Murph?” she heard Octavia call.

“Some person named Clarke?”

“That’s Bell’s friend I was telling you about, idiot. Let her in!”

Murphy smirked and stepped aside, extending an arm to finally (if rather sarcastically) welcome Clarke over the threshold.

Bellamy’s apartment was small, and sparsely decorated, but Clarke immediately felt at home there. The living room walls were lined with mismatched shelving, absolutely covered in books. The living room furniture was faced around a modest television set.

“God, Murphy, you’re so rude!” Octavia was reclining on the couch facing toward the kitchen, her injured foot elevated on a stack of cushions. “Sorry about that, Clarke. I’m so glad you could come!” Octavia’s smile could have lit up any room, Clarke was sure.

“Thanks for inviting me,” she replied.

“Hey, friend.” Clarke turned behind her to see that Bellamy was standing in the middle of the kitchen, a dish towel thrown over his shoulder, holding a large mixing bowl. It was almost certainly the most endearing thing Clarke had ever seen.

“Hey,” she smiled at him, “I brought wine. And cake.”

“Good, because Bell’s really no good at baking,” Octavia called.

“Shut up, O.” Bellamy had set down the bowl in order to take the pastry box from Clarke. He opened the box slightly and peered inside. “Is that…”

“Chocolate cake? Yeah, they were out of pies by the time I made it to the bakery yesterday after work.”

Bellamy chuckled and set the box down. “Well, I'm certainly not in any position to turn down chocolate cake.”

Clarke handed him the bottle of wine. “You still want my help?”

“Yes please. These two are useless.” Bellamy gestured to the living room, where Murphy had joined Octavia on the couch and was teasing her by holding the remote just out of her reach.

Clarke chuckled. “So, Murphy’s charming. You two go way back?”

Bellamy laughed. “Yeah, Murph and I went to high school together. He’s always been an asshole, it’s not just you.” He took a cutting board from a cabinet drawer and set it on the kitchen island for Clarke. “Here, can you prep these vegetables?” He gestured to a pile of carrots, parsnips, and sweet potatoes. “Oven’s preheated, they just need to be drizzled with olive oil and roasted for about twenty minutes. I need to get this béchamel started.”

“Sure,” Clarke accepted the knife Bellamy offered her. “You always make béchamel for Thanksgiving?”

“O has requested macaroni and cheese at every chance since before she could pronounce the words. We don't really do a traditional Thanksgiving…in any sense.”

Clarke laughed. “It’s kind of a bullshit holiday, anyway. I get it. Is it just the four of us for dinner?” Clarke looked up to see Octavia had turned the tables on Murphy and was now holding the snacks hostage.

“No, we have a few more friends coming. It’s always a mixed bag here for holidays. You’ll like them, I promise.” Bellamy had turned away from the stove for a moment to catch her eye, and he smiled at her. “I’m glad you're here, Clarke.”

“Me too.” Clarke smiled back.

They were joined shortly by several more guests: Zoe, a tomboyish redhead who went to school with Octavia, and Charlotte, her younger sister. After them, a trio arrived: two tall and regal looking women with a younger, gentler looking man trailing them.

“This is Clarke, she’s a friend of Monty’s,” Bellamy handled the introductions as he and Murphy set the table. “Clarke, this is Echo, Luna, and Ilian. They all work at the high school with me.”

The nine of them crowded around a six person table. There was no turkey (Octavia had gone vegetarian in high school and never looked back), and no pumpkin pie, but it was one of the best Thanksgiving dinners Clarke had ever had. The conversation started out a bit awkward, but after a little wine and a few well timed jokes from Murphy, they all got on like a house on fire. They eventually migrated to the living room for more wine and chocolate cake, for which everyone teased Clarke immensely. She didn’t mind. She was having fun.

Murphy left first, muttering something about meeting a girl. Luna and Echo followed, then Zoe and Charlotte. Finally, Ilian (who had very much been enjoying Octavia’s company) made his goodbyes. Octavia quietly slipped off to her room around ten thirty, leaving Clarke alone with Bellamy, wishing she didn't feel so torn between staying and leaving.

She was seated at one end of the couch, Bellamy occupying the other end. The conversation had reached a peaceful lull. Clarke leaned her head back and drew her legs to her chest, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Bellamy was looking at her in a way that made her chest ache. She quickly inhaled and focused her eyes on the kitchen. The guests had helped with some of the washing up, and most of the surfaces were covered with dishes left out to dry.

“You need any more help getting the place cleaned up?” Clarke asked.

“Nah,” Bellamy yawned, “O can help me in the morning. Or…I guess she can’t, since she’s temporarily off her feet,” he laughed. “Well, it wont be too different from our usual routine. She’ll sit on the couch and judge me, while I do all the work.”

Clarke smiled. “Do you do this every year?”

“Thanksgiving?”

“No, dork. Inviting over lost souls to join in with you.”

Bellamy smiled a little ruefully. “Yeah…O and I only had each other, pretty much, growing up, so I always try to invite people who might not have much family around too. I get it, it’s hard. After our mom died…it was awful. O was really struggling, and I was too wrapped up in her to deal with my own stuff, which made me overprotective and—. ” He cleared his throat, but stopped speaking.

Clarke studied Bellamy’s face, unable to look away. He was staring down at his hands, his eyes half hidden under his lashes. A slight flush covered his freckled cheeks. His mouth was drawn tightly to one side.

“You know that you’re a good person, right?” Clarke wasn’t sure what compelled her to say it, other than the vague idea that he needed to hear it.

Bellamy looked up at her with a completely vulnerable expression, and for a moment she thought he was offended. Then, his face changed to a soft smile.

“I know that I don't know you very well,” Clarke continued, “but it’s very clear that you'd do anything for your sister, and anyone else you know that needs your help. It’s amazing, actually.” Her own cheeks were flushed now, but she never broke eye contact.

“Clarke—“ Bellamy’s voice was low and uneven.

Clarke stood up abruptly. “I should go, it’s getting late.”

After a moment (that felt like forever to Clarke), Bellamy nodded, and stood up as well. “Sure. I’ll walk you down.”

They both got their coats and made their way out of the apartment and down the stairs in silence. Clarke reached her car, and Bellamy was still by her side.

She looked up at him, and saw that beautifully gentle expression was still on his face. “Thanks, for dinner.”

“Thanks for the help, and the company,” he replied. “And…for what you said. I don’t think I deserve it, but it’s nice to know you think that all the same.”

Clarke suddenly reached her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest. They hadn't ever hugged before, they’d barely touched, and Bellamy seemed a little taken aback at first, but after a beat he had reciprocated by wrapping her up in his arms. They stood like that for several minutes, ignoring the cold wind that whipped around them. Clarke pulled back slightly after a time, but their arms remained wrapped round each other. She realized that Bellamy’s forehead was resting on her own, and she could feel his breath on her face.

She tilted her head back to look at him. His brown eyes were shining in the light of a nearby streetlamp, and he seemed frozen in place, waiting for her to move first. She placed a hand gently on his cheek. He shivered at the touch of her cold fingers, but quickly grasped them in his own to warm them. Clarke couldn't help herself any longer, and kissed him gently just to the left of his mouth. She could feel his sharp intake of breath. The arm still wrapped around her waist tightened its grip.

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips just above his mouth, her nose bumping his. A low groan escaped Bellamy, but she could still feel him resisting temptation. She stroked her finger along his lower lip, and kissed the dimple on his chin.

In one motion had pressed her up against the body of the car, capturing her mouth with his own. Clarke felt a chill run down her spine that had nothing to do with the winter air, followed immediately by a wave of warmth. Her hands were now grasping at the collar of his coat, greedily pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

He was the one who put an end to it. Suddenly, he drew back and was looking down at her with a mix of frustration and sadness, though his hands were still on her hips. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s my fault,” Clarke replied, blinking fiercely, “I should go.”

He dropped his hands from her body as if she had suddenly turned to fire. She drew in her breath, sharp and shaking.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, then he turned on his heel and was gone.

Clarke hastily retreated to her car. Her eyes were watering—it was the cold. She took a moment to wipe her face dry and compose herself, then drove home.

Her apartment was dark and empty when she arrive. Raven was going to be at Roan’s parents house for the next day or two, so Clarke had been prepared to spend a little time alone when she wasn’t at work. She just hadn't been prepared to spend time alone feeling like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: it gets worse before it gets better. But you know where it's gonna end up :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke deals with the aftermath of kissing Bellamy. Monty & Miller make a major life decision.

“Fuck.” Clarke was struggling with her locker for the third time that week. The old combination lock she used was rusting from the inside, and she had meant to get a new one ages ago, but kept forgetting.

“You ok over there?” Monty was just entering the locker room from the showers, dressed in his street clothes and on his way home.

“Yeah, fine,” Clarke grumbled.

“Obviously, don't know why I asked,” Monty replied sarcastically.

“It’s just this fucking lock. I need a new one. Can you help me? I’ve got work to do and I can’t go anywhere without my pass and shit.”

Monty was already at her side, jiggling the lock. It finally popped open and Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

“Do me a favor,” Monty took a seat on the bench behind them to tie his shoelaces, “and leave that unlocked until you get a new one.” He watched Clarke shrewdly from the corner of his eye as she pulled her hair up into a high bun. “Everything ok with you?”

Clarke hesitated to respond, but the room was all but empty, and none of her interns were around, and she hadn't really talked to Monty in weeks. “I’m fine. I’m ok. Not great, but ok.”

“Everything good with you and Raven?”

“Yeah, she's still out of town at Roan’s parents, but we’re good.”

“Your mom?”

“Same story there. I’ll probably see her next week when she's back from the conference.”

“So if it’s not Raven…and it’s not your mom…and it’s not me, I’m assuming…”

“It’s Bellamy.” Clarke slumped down next to Monty, resting her head in her hands. “I think I really fucked up.”

“Did you guys fight or something?” Monty inquired mildly.

“No, we kissed.”

“What the fuck? When?”

“Thanksgiving…I met his sister, and she invited me over, and it was actually really nice. He’s a great guy, and really sweet, and I probably shouldn't have put myself in that situation because of course I kissed him.”

“You kissed him?”

“I said that already.”

“No, you said you two kissed. You didn't say who initiated it.”

“Well, I did. It was a bad idea, because now he feels guilty and probably will never talk to me again.”

“How do you figure that?”

“He broke it off and walked away. He probably feels bad because he knows I'm not looking for any kind of hookup or relationship at all right now.”

“Ok…have you talked to him about it since though?”

“No,” Clarke admitted. “We haven’t talked.”

“It’s Sunday, so it’s been three days. You should probably talk. Especially if you’re worried about him feeling guilty.” Monty played with the zipper on his hoodie, tilting his head to the side as he looked over at Clarke. “Why do you think you fucked up?”

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. “I just feel like I led him on and put him in an awkward position. It’s all my fault.”

“It’s only awkward if you never talk it through,” Monty pointed out. “And from what you just told me, it sounds like you want to.”

—-

Clarke agonized over sending Bellamy a text for the entirety of her shift, on the drive home, over dinner, and through the first half of a tv movie that she could not have been less interested in watching. Finally, she pressed send.

_C: Hey, can we talk?_

Bellamy didn't respond for two over hours. She continued to check her phone incessantly, but it wasn't until she was brushing her teeth that night that she saw the screen light up with the notification.

_B: I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Clarke. Sorry._

Clarke read it but didn't register what that meant. Her heart was beating as if she had just run a marathon. Her eyes stung with tears but she quickly blinked them away. She debated whether or not to respond, but eventually decided that she would sleep on it, and if she had any clearer thoughts in the morning she would act then. She slept terribly.

Clarke was off work the next day, which unfortunately left her to her thoughts and not much else. She tried to distract herself by going on a long run, but every time her phone pinged she stopped to see if it was him. It wasn’t. She considered throwing her phone into the street and living without it. She was driving herself crazy.

Raven was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when she got back from her run. “Hey babe, did ya miss me?”

“You have no idea.” Clarke pulled her headphones from her ears, flung her phone across the room onto the couch, and began to stretch. “How was Thanksgiving with the ice queen?”

“Just as expected. Nia was perfectly civil while still managing to get my back up at every moment. I swear, she was waiting for me to crack the entire weekend. But I didn’t, and I’m very proud of me.”

Clarke chuckled. “I’m proud of you too.”

“How was Thanksgiving at Bellamy’s? You two engaged yet?” Raven was teasing, but when she saw Clarke’s face flush and tighten she changed her tone. “Hey, did something really happen? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I fucked up.” Clarke drew her knees towards her chest and made herself as small as possible. “Dinner was really great, and I made a bad call and I kissed him, and he never wants to see me again.”

“What?” Raven sputtered, easing herself up from the kitchen table and making her way over to join Clarke in the living room. “Ok, start from the beginning, and go slowly please.”

Clarke filled Raven in on the whole story, until finally she reached her failed text message campaign.

“Have you ever had someone walk away after you kissed them and then refuse to talk to you ever again?” Clarke finished.

“No…” Raven replied cautiously, still taking it all in.

“It sucks. Trust me, it was a bad call.”

“Was it a good kiss?” Raven asked shrewdly.

“Yeah. Really good,” Clarke sighed.

“I don’t get it,” Raven admitted, running her hand in a circle on Clarke’s back. “I was sure he was super into you.”

“Just another in my long line of romantic failures.”

Raven considered the possible reasons Bellamy might have responded the way he did, but thought it was probably best for Clarke if she kept those ideas to herself.

—

By the next day, Clarke had decided that she was done feeling sorry for herself. Bellamy obviously hadn’t reciprocated her feelings after all, and if he wasn’t even going to do the decent thing and let her apologize, she was done feeling like she had something for which to apologize. That being said, if she ever did see Bellamy again she would certainly give him a piece of her mind.

The second week of December, Monty and Nate got engaged. It was not much of a surprise to their friends, but Clarke, Raven, and Jasper were over the moon and immediately began to plan an engagement party for them.

“That’s really not necessary,” Monty had protested at first, “We’re going to do something pretty causal for the wedding, no need to go crazy here.”

“That’s exactly why this party is so important!” Jasper had argued. “I have to use this opportunity to get out all the crazy ideas you're definitely going to shut down for the actual wedding.”

He wasn't wrong. There was no way that Monty was going to agree to either renting a chocolate fountain or allowing Jasper to serve his infamous moonshine punch at the wedding itself, so he would have to limit himself to the engagement party. They used Roan’s house, of course, and between the three of them and Maya they had the place looking absolutely fabulous. Raven was in charge of decor. There were strings of twinkle lights hanging from the walls and draped over every surface. Jasper had made a playlist specially for the occasion, of course, and Maya spent hours baking and decorating a beautiful two tiered cake. Clarke had been in charge of the list. She had easily come up with most of the guests, but had wavered back and forth on inviting Bellamy herself, or having someone else do it. She had eventually bitten the bullet and sent the text message herself.

_C: Hey, don’t want to bother you but we’re throwing an engagement party for the happy couple tomorrow night. Roan’s house at 8. Don’t read anything into this, I just didn’t want to leave you out._

She wasn't sure her passive aggressive tone had effectively been communicated, but she felt confident she had done the right thing by letting him know. She was still pissed at him, but that was no reason he shouldn't be able to attend a very important party. A party where she herself was sure to look amazing and have fun with a great number of people who weren’t Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy’s reply, which came hours before the party, was brief. _Thanks, Miller told me._ Clarke was pissed, but immediately deleted the text and focused her energy on helping Raven hang the decorations.

Clarke had chosen a simple black dress with a low neckline for the occasion. She looked amazing in it, but effortless. Both of those things were very important.

The party was a roaring success from the start. Monty and Nate looked so incredibly happy, and all their friends were happy to be able to celebrate with them. The punch was doing its work, too. Clarke had been dancing with Jasper and Maya when she saw that Bellamy had arrived and she suddenly realized that she was tipsier than she had thought. She turned her back to where he was standing, and tried to plan her next move. Raven had promised to be on the lookout for any trouble with Bellamy, but right now she was caught up in an apparently enthralling conversation with Gina Martin, one of their fellow attendings.

Clarke decided that she would get some fresh air. She made her way to the patio out back, where it was quiet and she could think.  
Of course, as soon as she had gathered her thoughts, she turned round to go back inside and promptly ran into Bellamy. He was just stepping outside, as if to speak with her.

“Excuse me,” she attempted to brush past him.

“Clarke, can we talk?”

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Her tone was cold and she kept her voice low, conscious of how sound would carry back inside. “It’s been three weeks since we kissed and you fled the scene, but now’s a good time to talk? Ok, talk. What’s up?”

Bellamy was clearly hurt by her tack. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I really am.” He watched her as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared stonily at him. She was shivering in the cold air despite her best efforts. He bit his lip. “Maybe we should go inside…”

“I’m fine. Say what you have to say.”

He exhaled shortly and continued. “I didn't mean to hurt you, Thanksgiving. It was a mistake, kissing you, and I’m sorry.”

“I kissed you,” Clarke replied in a hostile tone.

“What?”

“I kissed you first. I started it, and you walked away.”

His eyes were wide with confusion. “But I thought—I didn't want to complicate things for you.”

“I’m actually capable of deciding what I want on my own, thanks. And it’s sure as hell not you anymore.” With that, she attempted to breeze past him, accidentally knocking his shoulder.

“You know,” Bellamy replied, unable to help himself, “you act all high and mighty, but you’re just making things harder for yourself.” Clarke paused, her back still to him, and his voice grew heated. “Do whatever the fuck you want, but don't try and make me out to be the bad guy for trying to take your feelings into consideration.”

Clarke spun on her heel, locking eyes with him coldly. “I can take care of myself, thanks.” And with that, she returned to the party. Bellamy waited a few minutes before following her in, and when he did he bid a quick goodbye to Nate before leaving. Clarke pretended not to notice.

“So, that seemed like it didn't go well, sorry.” Raven was at Clarke’s elbow, handing her a much needed glass of water. “You doing ok? I swear I didn't notice he was heading towards you until it was too late.”

“I’m fine, Rae. Thanks.” Clarke drained the water from the cup and sighed. “Let’s head home soon, yeah?”

“Sure, babe.”

Clarke remembered that her roommate wasn’t single and pissed at the world, and tried to give her an out. “You’re not going to stay over tonight? It’s ok if you were planning to. I’ll be fine.”

Raven grinned over at her boyfriend, who was seated across from Jasper and playing a rather involved drinking game. “Nah, not tonight.”

“Thanks.”

“C’mon, I’ll drive us home in a bit, but you haven’t tried any of Maya’s cake yet.” Raven slipped an arm over her friend’s shoulder and steered her towards the desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this isn't a very fun or fluffy chapter. I promise these morons will figure each other out soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Nate's wedding requires Bellamy and Clarke acknowledge a temporary truce.

Clarke threw herself even more into her work for the next few months. She met with her interns regularly and spent much of her time outside of work researching new medical procedures and motivating leadership tactics. She made time to see her mom as well, and Raven kept coming up with fun activities for their mutual days off.

It was February before she knew it, and given how busy her schedule had been lately Clarke had almost forgotten when her dating hiatus was supposed to end. She was sitting in the fourth floor break room with Raven and Monty when it suddenly occurred to her—it had been six months as of that week.

“Hey, Griffin, what’s going on over there?” Clarke was startled out of her reverie when Monty poked her with the plastic spoon he had been eating his yogurt with.

“Sorry…” Clarke’s thoughts snapped back to reality. “What were you saying?”

“Monty was just saying that they've finally gotten a confirmation on that venue they've been hoping for!”

“Oh, the vineyard?” Clarke’s eyes widened with surprise. “That’s great, I know you were worried because of the short notice!”

“Yeah, we’re pretty happy about it,” Monty was grinning. “It’s got a really great vibe, you guys are going to love it.” He and Nate had set the date for the wedding for March 16th, and after successfully convincing Jasper that he would be much better suited as a groomsman than the wedding planner things had been pretty smooth sailing, even with an accelerated timeline. “So, you two have your dresses picked out yet?”

“Not yet,” Raven replied, stretching in her chair. “Clarke and I are going shopping this weekend. You sure you don't care what color?”

“Nope. Just don't pick something ugly. Or anything yellow—or pink—or pastel or neon.”

“Have you ever seen me wearing anything like that?” Raven asked humorously.

Clarke was laughing too. “Are you sure you don't just want to come, Monty? You still have final veto power, but it would be easier if you were there than if we had to text you pictures of everything.”

Monty surveyed them both with a smirk. “Yeah, I guess that might be easier.”

“Good!” Raven sighed. “Does Sunday work for you?”

“I’m sleeping in, let’s say 1 o’clock?”

“It’s a date.”

—-

Sunday came, and the three of them headed to the mall. They were definitely planning to avoid any bridal shops (Clarke was trying to save money, and Raven had a vendetta against taffeta), so they started at the biggest department store.

“Do you want us in the same color, Monty?” Clarke asked, pushing apart hangers on the clearance rack.

“Not necessarily,” Monty shrugged, looking at the silver dress Raven was holding up for Clarke. “That’s fine…just not black or navy, because Nate’s groomsman and Jasper are going to be wearing black tuxes.”

“Who’s on Nate’s side of the bridal party, again?” Clarke asked, shaking her head at a ridiculous embroidered pink number Raven was teasing her with.

“His cousin Andre, Murphy, and…Bellamy.” Monty was picking dresses from the rack as he spoke, carefully avoiding eye contact with Clarke.

“Oh…right.” Clarke hadn't forgotten. She honestly wasn't sure why she asked. She caught Raven looking at her curiously, and made a face at her. “Anyway, how’s this?” She held up a light grey gown with delicate beading over the neckline.

“That’s great, try it on!” Monty waved her towards the fitting room.

Clarke was struggling with zippers and pulling formal gowns over her boobs for the next half hour. Finally, she had decided on a simple light blue dress with lace accents above the waist, which had Monty’s smile of approval. Raven was still debating between a sage green silk gown and a backless chiffon number that was a similar color to Clarke’s choice.

Clarke finished hanging the options she hadn't chosen on the rack by the dressing room door. “I’m gonna go check out. Wanna grab coffee after?”

“Sounds good.” Monty agreed, and went back to helping Raven decide between the two dresses.

Clarke made her way to the closest register, which was located in the lingerie section. She stopped to take a look at the strapless bras on sale. She really needed to invest in a good one, since she never had cause to wear one in her daily routine, she was pretty sure the only one she had was from when she was in college and it definitely wouldn’t fit comfortably any more…

She was just debating whether she really had to spend over $50 on a single underwire (obviously yes), when she heard someone calling her name from a few racks over. She looked up just in time to see Octavia Blake barreling towards her, arms laden with shopping bags.

“Hey, Octavia!” Clarke couldn't help but smile at the younger woman’s delight in seeing her, “What are you doing in town?”

“It’s spring break, bitches!” Octavia announced to the world in general. “I’m doing my pre-beach shopping. What are you up to? How've you been?”

“I’m great, I’m here shopping for Monty’s wedding.”

Octavia’s eyes widened, and she pulled out the skirt of the dress Clarke was holding so she could get a better look at it. “Oh right! Wow, that’s a beautiful dress, you're going to look amazing in it!”

Clarke chuckled. She still found Octavia completely charming, despite whatever had happened between her and Bellamy. “Thanks, that’s very sweet.”

“You know, Bell is in the wedding too.” Octavia was looking at her innocently. “Have you seen him much lately?”

Clarke cleared her throat and adjusted the dress lying over her arms. “Not lately, no.”

“I’m staying with him before I leave for my trip,” Octavia continues, “and I’ve actually been kind of worried about him. He seemed pretty upset the day after Thanksgiving, and he’s sort of been in a mood ever since. Just kind of down.”

Clarke was unsure of how to respond. “Um…yeah, I have no idea. I’ve got to get going, actually, I’m supposed to meet up with my friends…”

Octavia’s face fell slightly. “Oh, ok…well, it was good to see you, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled sadly. “You too. Have fun on spring break.”

Clarke met Monty and Raven back at the registers, where fortunately they hadn't seen Octavia. “Hey, what’s up?” Monty asked, “I thought you checked out ages ago.”

“Got distracted,” Clarke held up the strapless bra she had grabbed (without trying it on—inadvisable) and set it on the counter with her dress.

They made their way to a nearby coffee kiosk as soon as possible. Clarke was just receiving her latte when she turned to see Octavia again, this time standing next to her brother. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

She took a deep breath and arranged her face in a pleasantly neutral expression. Bellamy was greeting Monty, asking him about wedding details, and pointedly not looking in her direction. Raven stood on guard in neutral territory, apparently ready to drop her coffee at a moments notice to break up any physical altercation. Octavia’s eyes darted from her brother to Clarke, trying to piece together what had happened since Thanksgiving.

Clarke forced herself to move slightly towards Bellamy so that he couldn't help but meet her eye. “Hi.” As if the last time they’d seen each other they hadn’t been locked in a screaming match.

Raven, Monty, and Octavia all stood in awe, waiting for something horrible to happen next. It didn’t.

“Hey, friend,” Bellamy replied, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

Clarke was fighting a smile at this point. The whole situation was completely ridiculous, but there was no way in hell she was going to let Bellamy Blake or anyone else get the better of her especially in such a public arena.

“I hear shopping went well. I guess I’ll see you at the wedding.” He relayed the words, mundane as they were, almost like a peace offering.

“I guess you will.”

“We should probably get going,” Raven jumped in, “We’ve got lots of wedding planning to help out with today! Have a good day, guys.”

And with that, Clarke and her friends slipped away, leaving two very confused Blakes in their wake.

—-

The next time Clarke saw Bellamy was at Monty and Nate’s wedding, but at least this time she was prepared. She and Raven had gotten breakfast together that morning, and driven up together (Roan was meeting them there before the ceremony). It was over a three hour drive, so they passed the time singing along to an old mix cd Raven had found in Clarke’s car. The day promised to be clear and bright and beautiful.

Once they reached the vineyard, the girls moved their things into the suite where the wedding party was getting ready. They had passed Monty and Nate on their way across the courtyard, taking a walk together before the craziness set in, so it was just Murphy, Jasper, Nate’s cousin Andre, and Bellamy when they arrived. Jasper and Andre were passing a flask back and forth, their tuxes on but jackets discarded over a chair, and Bellamy was adjusting Murphy’s bow tie.

Clarke almost smiled despite herself at the sight of him, for some reason the act was both endearing and humorous. She was trying to forget about the past today, and just have a good time. Bellamy wasn't going to try and deprive her of that, she was pretty sure, but she had to make sure she wasn't going to either. Raven shouted a general greeting as they headed into the adjacent room to change. Pictures were in an hour, so they had to work fast in order to do each other’s hair and touch up their makeup. Jasper yelled for them to take a shot before getting ready, and she called “In a minute!” over her shoulder. Bellamy caught her eye. She held his gaze for a moment, but couldn't read him. She moved quickly into the next room behind Raven and closed the door.

“I can’t believe one of us is getting married,” Raven mused, as she stepped out of her sneakers and peeled off her leggings. “It’s still so surreal.”

“I know,” Clarke agreed, standing on her tiptoes to hang her dress and Raven’s on the ledge of the doorframe. “We’re old now.”

“Speak for yourself!” Raven had all but stripped down to her underwear and was beginning to brush her hair. “I feel good.”

Clarke laughed. “Me too.”

“Yeah, even with you know who in the next room?”

“He’s not Voldemort, Rae. You can say his name. Anyway, Bellamy’s Nate’s friend—I’m not going to get into anything today.”

“Sure, ok. Well, if we’ve declared a temporary ceasefire I find it my duty to tell you that he was definitely checking you out earlier.”

“What? When? We just got here.”

“Clarke, you really are oblivious.” Raven sighed. “While you were talking to Jasper.”

“Ok, well, maybe he temporarily forgot how much he disliked me.”

“Sure, whatever you've got to tell yourself,” Raven replied in a patronizing tone. “Help me do my hair, will you?”

Clarke rolled her eyes but complied.

—-

When they re-entered the main area, made up and wearing their gowns, Monty and Nate had rejoined them and were seated together on the couch. Nate’s arm was around Monty’s shoulder, and Monty was laughing at a story Jasper was telling. It was a sweet scene.

Clarke knew that she and Raven both looked good, and she couldn't deny that Bellamy did seem to be checking her out when they emerged—but so were Murphy and Andre, so that didn't mean anything. She shot Raven and warning look, and went to pour them both a mimosa.

Pictures took place in the garden, and it were a fairly casual affair. Nate and Monty were just happy to talk and laugh together, so Maya got a couple candid shots, and then had the wedding party pose on either side of the happy couple.

The ceremony was in a little over an hour, so the wedding party took the opportunity to tell stories and hold an intimate toast to the happy couple. Everyone had just enough champagne to relax. Clarke and Bellamy kept their distance, but she knew that at some point soon they were going to have to figure their relationship out. Two of their best friends were about to get married, after all. They would probably only be seeing more of each other after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I kinda left ya hanging here still, but believe me the next chapter makes up for it (*cough* bedsharing *cough*)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's travel plans get derailed.

The entire day had been perfect. The ceremony went off without a hitch, the reception was the best party any of them had every attended, and Nate and Monty were glowing with happiness the entire time. 

The newlyweds had left to start their honeymoon around nine, and Clarke and Raven began to spearhead the reception breakdown. With the help of the rest of the wedding party, and a few other friends, they had everything packed up and ready to go well before midnight. Raven and Roan and many of the others had gotten hotel rooms nearby to avoid the late drive home, but Clarke had been determined to make it home that night. After all, it was only a three hour drive, she was used to the late hours, and she was always able to sleep much better in her own bed. She was still wearing her formal gown, with a light jacket overtop to ward against the evening chill, and was determined to motivate herself with thoughts of the soft pajamas waiting in her dresser drawer. 

“You sure you don't want to crash with us?” Raven asked her, as they loaded up the last of the wedding decor into the caravan of waiting cars. “I’m sure we could get you your own room, too, if you want. It’s late.”

“I’ll be fine,” Clarke shrugged, “You know I don't sleep well in hotels.”

“Whatever you say, babe. Drive safe, please. Text me when you get home.”

The girls hugged, and Raven hopped in Roan’s truck and took off. Clarke did one more sweep of the grounds, then headed back to her car. It was there that she ran into Bellamy, who was walking from the direction of Jasper’s jeep. 

She had been able to avoid him, for the most part, all day. There had been plenty to occupy them both. Whenever she had caught his eye, he seemed happier and more relaxed than he had at their last meeting. She wasn't sure why, but tried not to think much of it. She was just happy they could coexist again, especially given the circumstances. 

Like Clarke, Bellamy was still mostly dressed his formal attire. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and his shoulders were hunched slightly forward, giving his tall frame a sheepish appearance. 

“Hey, Clarke, I hate to ask this, but…can I catch a ride home with you?”

Clarke paused. She had not been expecting this at all. She wasn't sure what to say.

“I’m really sorry to impose,” Bellamy continued, obviously apologetic,  
“Jasper was supposed to let me catch a ride back with him, but he’s going to stay in the area, apparently.”

Clarke remembered seeing Jasper and Maya looking pretty comfortable together on the dance floor earlier. Of course they’d want to spend the night nearby. And it was just her luck that everyone else had already left the venue. She couldn't very well turn him down. And they did seem to have come out on the other side of whatever mess they'd created for themselves. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if they could become friends again. She missed that.

“If it’s too much, don't worry about it,” Bellamy finished, “I can just bum a ride with them and try and grab a hotel room.”

“It’s fine,” Clarke replied, finally. “Don’t worry about it. I could use someone to help me stay awake, anyway.”

Bellamy sighed, looking relieved. “Thanks, Clarke.”

—

Earlier in the day, Clarke had calculated that it would only take three hours for her to make it home this late at night. Of course, that would have been too easy. 

It began raining before they’d been on the road ten minutes, and the rain grew heavier the longer they drove. Clarke’s windshield wipers were on the highest setting, and yet she still had trouble seeing the road in the pitch black. She drove very slowly, hands clenched on the steering wheel. The radio was off, and she was too tense to try and make conversation. Bellamy seemed to understand, and thankfully allowed silence to reign. 

Clarke had been driving for about an hour when suddenly the car lurched to the left and they skidded to a halt, drifting over to the shoulder. Clarke realized several things all at once: the rain had gotten much worse, she had definitely punctured her right front tire, and Bellamy’s hand was resting on her shoulder. 

“Clarke, you ok?” 

Clarke glanced up, dazed, and found his eyes were filled with concern.She nodded, trying to clear her head. “The tire…I need to change it.” She was tired, and disoriented, and overwhelmed. She just wanted to be home, in her own bed. But she had to go deal with this now, in the pouring rain. 

She heard Bellamy’s seat belt unbuckle, and turned to see him reach to open the door. “What are you doing?”

“Changing the tire. Will you open the trunk? I’m assuming you have everything I’ll need there—”

“Yeah, I’ll get it.”

“Clarke,” he looked at her with an annoyed expression, “You’re wearing a nice dress and shoes, and its raining like hell out there. It’s not safe anyway.”

“It’s not any safer for you. Besides, I have flares.”

Bellamy’s eyes narrowed, and he started to reach for the door again. 

“I can't stop you,” Clarke continued defiantly, “but at the very least we’re doing this together.”

A smile flickered over his face. “Fine. Together.”

Clarke pulled the hood of her jacket up and tugged the zipper to below her chin. “Fine.”

The rain was coming down even harder than she had realized. Within thirty seconds, Clarke was soaked even through her jacket. She made her way back to the trunk, Bellamy approaching from the other side. The first thing she did was switch her sandals for a pair of work clogs she kept in her car. Then, she grabbed a flashlight and a flare and handed Bellamy the wheel wedges.

“You know what you're doing?” she yelled to make herself heard over the deluge. 

In response, he simply rolled his eyes, and grabbed the lug wrench out of her hands.

Clarke carefully lit a flare and set it down a few feet from where they were. Then she crouched down next to him with the flashlight.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get the spare tire in place, which all things considered wasn't bad. Bellamy’s fingers worked deftly despite the rain. Once he had gotten the spare secured, he looked up briefly with a triumphant grin, and then he and Clarke bolted for the car doors. 

Inside, Clarke pushed her hood back, cursing under her breath. She glanced over at Bellamy, whose curls were plastered to his forehead. “Thanks. You didn't have to do that.”

“You’re crazy if you thought I was going to let you do that alone.” He glanced back at her, as if he had something else to add, but then his phone buzzed from the center console.

Clarke’s phone buzzed from her jacket pocket as well. Flash flood warning.

“Goddamit,” she exhaled through gritted teeth. She looked over to see Bellamy looking at her a little nervously.

“We can’t make it the rest of the way back tonight,” he said gently. “You know anywhere around here where we can crash and ride this out?”

Clarke hated it, but she knew he was right. It was nearly one o’clock, she was exhausted, and she took the storm as a clear sign from the universe not to try anything stupid. “There’s got to be a sign for a motel coming up. Keep an eye out.” She turned the car on, and carefully pulled back onto the highway. 

Two miles later, they saw a sign for a motel and pulled off the highway.

Clarke parked as close as possible to the office. She almost tripped over the steps on her way in, cursing the long dress she was wearing, but somehow Bellamy turned just as she fell and she was able to grab his arm to steady herself. Their eyes met for a moment, then he quickly pulled her inside after him. 

The lobby seemed clean enough, though it was hardly a five star hotel. The young woman behind the counter looked at them with a bored expression as they approached the desk.

“Nice weather we’re having today, huh?” she asked sarcastically.

Bellamy grunted and raised a hand to brush the water from of his curls. Clarke made herself as presentable as possible and approached the desk.

“Hi, can we get two rooms, please? Whatever you’ve got is fine, we just need to ride out this storm.” She began to pull her wallet from her coat pocket. 

The woman looked curiously between the two of them for a moment, then turned her attention to the computer in front of her. “Well, unfortunately, we've only got one room available right now. Do you want that?”

Clarke saw Bellamy approach the counter next to her her out of the corner of her eye. “I’m sorry,” Clarke thought she must not have understood correctly, “how is that possible?”

“It’s a pretty slow season here, this time of year, so we have about half the rooms undergoing maintenance right now. And there was a family reunion in the area that booked most of the rest of the rooms tonight. I’m sorry, but we’ve only got the one room. Did you still want it?”

Clarke closed her eyes and drew in her breath. She honestly didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at this point. “It’s the only choice, isn't it? I guess we’ll take it.” She glanced up, and saw Bellamy was looking down at her with eyebrows raised. 

Clarke put the room on her card, and he offered her cash for his share. It was the oddest transaction she'd ever made. The night couldn’t possibly get any stranger.

“Check out by 11:00am,” the girl told them, “unless you want to pay for another night’s stay.”

—

Their room was on the second floor. They returned to the car to retrieve their bags in silence, then made their way upstairs. It was a nice enough room, really, with a small desk and a cozy chair located across from the door under a window. The bathroom seemed fairly spacious, and the bed looked soft. 

Bed. One single, solitary bed. Of course, Clarke thought, of course there’d be only one room with one bed in the whole fucking place. 

“I can, uh, sleep on the floor, if you want,” Bellamy offered in a slightly gruff tone, dropping his bag on the carpet and locking the door behind them.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine, Bellamy,” she snapped, throwing her bag on the bed and crossing her arms to warm herself. “I can take care of myself, remember?” He was silent, and she glanced over at him. He looked hurt.

“I didn't mean to,” he replied in a softer tone, almost sad. 

Clarke was taken aback by this shift. She uncrossed her arms, wiping away a drop of water that had rolled from her hairline into her face. “You didn't mean what?”

“To try and take care of you,” he replied, his tone remaining the same. “I know you can take care of yourself. That’s one of the things I liked—like—about you. I’m sorry.”

The tense adjustment hadn't gone unnoticed. Clarke’s cheeks flushed, mostly from the embarrassment of yelling at a guy she was pretty sure hadn't meant her any harm at any point. “I’m sorry too.” She was thinking back to Thanksgiving, to the night of the engagement party, to what Octavia had said in the mall that day. It was all a lot to handle in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a hotel room with only one bed for her to share with this incredibly attractive, incredibly confusing man.

In an effort to remove herself from the situation at least temporarily, Clarke declared she was going take a shower and headed into the bathroom. Fortunately for Clarke, she overpacked for every trip she ever took, so she had a full supply of toiletries, a pair of pajamas, and clean underwear. All of that would go a long way in making her feel better about the mess she was currently in.

It was probably the best shower of her life. She tried not to take too long. She knew Bellamy was cold and tired too. When she emerged, dressed in leggings and an oversized t shirt, Bellamy was reading a book in the chair by the window, dressed in flannel pajama pants and a worn tank top that exposed his muscular arms and shoulders. They didn't speak as he took her place in the shower.

Clarke made herself comfortable in bed while she was alone. She toyed with the idea of setting up a barrier of throw pillows between her side of the bed and his, but quickly abandoned it. It was a Queen sized bed, after all. Nothing to worry about. No need to be excessively hostile. They were almost reconciled at this point. 

She plugged her phone in by the nightstand and texted Raven that she was staying the night in a motel due to the storm. She did not mention her traveling companion—she would fill Raven in on the full disaster later. Then Clarke turned off the light on her nightstand and curled up as small as she could on her side of the bed.

Bellamy joined her a few minutes later, gingerly creeping beneath the covers. She had planned to remain still and feign sleep, but her side had started to cramp so she turned over. 

The room was fairly dark, but the light from the neon side outside the window filtered in through the cheap blinds and cast a strange light on Bellamy’s face. He was laying on his side looking towards her, and she realized he still had that hurt look on his face from earlier. She had surprised him, she supposed, by still being awake. 

“Good thing this isn't weird.” She had no idea what made her say it, but no sooner had the joke left her lips than they both began laughing. Clarke felt better. 

“Sorry you’re stuck here with me,” he murmured.

“Stop apologizing.” Her tone was a little more aggressive than she intended, but she saw Bellamy relax a little more. “I just mean…we’ve both apologized. Let’s try and move on now. It doesn't do any good to dwell on the past. We were both stupid. Let’s try to be less stupid.”

It was now after 2:00 am, Clarke knew, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. The night was growing more surreal by the minute.

Bellamy bit his lip, then spoke. “I still feel like I need to explain myself…I don't think I expressed myself very well last time we spoke in private. I like you, Clarke. I've been pretty up front about that. You were pretty upfront yourself about wanting to stay single, and I tried to respect that. I clearly misread the situation to some extent…”

“Usually, when someone kisses you, that’s an indication that they like you back,” Clarke snipped. 

Bellamy’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “I guess it is, yeah.” She could see the mental math he was doing reflected in his eyes. “So…what does this mean?”

“I’m still pissed at you,” she replied, realizing the words were true as she spoke.

“I’m pissed at me too,” he replied in a low voice. 

Clarke lay very still. She knew, as she gazed across the short distance between them, that Bellamy was going to have to be the one to make the next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the same bed, Clarke and Bellamy finally get on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE, I FIXED IT FOR YOU GUYS.

Bellamy seemed to have read her thoughts.

“I know I fucked things up pretty badly last time. Please believe me when I say I don't want to do that again.” His eyes searched her face earnestly for a response.

“Good,” Clarke replied, worrying her lower lip. “So are we just back to being friends now, or…?”

“Were we ever really just friends?”

Clarke’s heart was beating in her throat. She thought of the first time she’d seen Bellamy, at Monty and Nate’s housewarming. How they'd flirted and grown closer at every opportunity. How hard she’d tried to convince herself that she didn't like him in that way for months. How she'd broken from her resolve and fallen for him completely that night in November. How hurt she'd been when she thought he hadn't felt the same way. 

“Let’s go back,” Bellamy continued, “to where we were right after you kissed me—right before I walked away.” He closed his eyes and shook his head gently. “Fuck, I wish I hadn't done that. I wish that night had gone differently.”

“How do you wish it had gone?” Clarke whispered.

“Something more like this,” he murmured, reaching out to brush her hair back from her forehead.

She smiled.

He smiled back. “Now that we’re finally on the same page, more or less, you think we can try and get some sleep? I know we’ve still got some things to talk through, but…it’s been a really long, weird day and I’m fucking tired.”

Clarke nodded in agreement, fighting off a yawn at the mere mention of sleep.

“Good.” His eyes softened, and he reached a hand out for hers. “Now get the fuck over here.”

Clarke chuckled, and rolled over so that her back rested against Bellamy’s chest. His strong arms wrapped around her and he buried his nose in her hair. Her hips tucked perfectly into his. She pulled his arms tighter around her, causing his hand to graze her breast accidentally.

“Careful, Clarke,” he growled teasingly into her ear. “I wasn't kidding about getting sleep. I’m not exactly at my prime here.”

Clarke laughed appreciatively and cuddled into the pillow they were now sharing.

—-

It was hardly the most restful night’s sleep she’d had in a while, but Clarke woke extremely happy. They’d both slept in, Bellamy waking first with a start and waking Clarke in turn. She had changed positions in the night, and was now lying facing him, still wrapped in his arms.

“Sorry,” he croaked immediately, rubbing her shoulder apologetically. “I didn't mean to wake you, I just temporarily forgot what had happened…”

“It’s fine,” Clarke yawned, stretching her arms out to play with his hair. “What time is it?”

Bellamy reached, squinting, for the nightstand, dragging Clarke with him.

“It’s 10:30,” he answered, then set his phone back down and resumed a supine position. Clarke snuggled into his chest.

“So,” she began cautiously, “We both got some sleep. How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” He murmured the answer into her hair.

“At your prime yet?” she continued, teasingly.

Bellamy groaned humorously, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Clarke grinned. That was the sign she had been waiting for. She rolled onto her stomach to fully face him, brushing the stray hair from her face. He met her gaze, and all the messiness of the past few months seemed to disappear. It was the two of them as they ought to have been from the start.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

He bit his lip and lightly squeezed her ass over her leggings. “Nothing.”

Clarke chuckled. “Mhmm.” She was tracing his lower lip with her thumb. “Hey, I don't think I thanked you for braving the rain with me last night.”

“Yes you did. I remember it because you’re not usually so polite.”

Clarke snorted. “That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” he teased back.

“Bellamy, shut the fuck up.” She kissed him deeply, and he ran his hands eagerly up and down her back.

“We’re going to miss check out,” he murmured into her ear.

“We’d better get our money’s worth, then,” Clarke whispered huskily as she reached for him.

—

“So…what’s next?” Bellamy asked, running his hand lazily up and down Clarke’s spine. She was back to lying on her stomach, head resting on her arms as she stretched out diagonally on the bed. “You know, you take up a lot of room for being such a short person.”

“I figured you’d be leaving the country any minute now that we’ve had sex, so I could have the whole bed to myself,” Clarke returned.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, but a slight flush spread over his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Clarke grinned, “I’ll stop teasing you about that someday, I promise.”

“Sure you will.”

“To answer your question, I figured we’d just abandon our former lives and live off this hotel room.”

Bellamy chuckled. “Sounds nice, but I’m pretty sure we both have to work tomorrow. And you know that’s not what I meant.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and turned to look him square in the face. His hand now rested gently on her hip. “You mean, are we dating now?”

“Yeah…are we?”

Clarke took a moment to drink him in. He was absolutely gorgeous, even (especially) with pretty severe bedhead and that slightly nervous look he was wearing. His face and chest were covered with freckles, and the warmth of his large hands on her body was the most comforting thing she’d ever felt. But he really couldn't seem to get this through his head.

“Do you have to ask that question a lot?”

“I haven't had to in a while, no. Answer the question, Clarke.”

“I told you I wasn't interested in dating anyone months ago, Bellamy. And yet I still made the first move. I very obviously wanted to pursue you back in November. We’ve just established that we’re retracing our steps to back then. And I just fucked you—”

“That was reciprocal—” Bellamy muttered.

“And now we've spent the whole day in bed together. What do you think?”

“I think I’d like you to just tell me if we’re dating, rather than running me through a syllogism.”

“Yeah, we’re dating.” Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back on to her stomach. “For a teacher, you really need someone to walk you through this whole thing step by step.”

“For a doctor, you’ve got a terrible bedside manner,” Bellamy quipped.

“That’s a terrible joke,” Clarke giggled.

His face suddenly grew serious.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, it was a great joke.”

“It’s not that, Clarke. I just…I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I’ve been falling for you for a long time now, I’m sorry I’ve failed at communicating that. You’re incredible. You’re so smart, and strong, and beautiful, and caring. What you said to me, the night of Thanksgiving, I’ll never forget it.”

“I meant it,” Clarke replied earnestly, flushing. “I care a lot for you, too. I didn't realize I did until it was too late. That’s how we ended up in this whole mess, I suppose.”

He pulled her to him. “I think I’m falling in love with this whole mess.”

—

The rest of the day involved very little other than sex, conversation, and mediocre Chinese takeout. They finally composed themselves and checked out around 6:00. Clarke stayed at Bellamy’s for a bit under the pretext of stretching her legs after the drive, then finally tore herself away so that he could prepare his lesson plan for the following morning. This put her home a little after 10:00pm.

Raven was curled up on the couch with a glass of wine and a book, and her face showed an equal mix of relief and confusion when Clarke finally walked through the door. “Where the fuck have you been, Clarke?” she asked in an accusatory tone. “I was about to get worried.”

“I got caught up, sorry,” Clarke replied, trying to hide her grin. She dropped her bag by the couch and helped herself to Raven’s wine glass.

“Got caught up? Alone in a shitty hotel room?”

“Yep,” Clarke replied, eyes twinkling as she made herself comfortable under the blanket Raven had draped over her legs.

“What aren't you telling me?” Raven asked suspiciously.

“I wasn't alone in the hotel room, if you must know.”

Raven eyes narrowed with confusion, then suddenly grew wide as she realized what must have happened. “Ok, so you either picked up a complete stranger in the middle of a storm, or—“

“Bellamy asked me for a ride home,” Clarke replied over the rim of the wine glass, “And…we sort of got stranded together. It was for the best, I mean, I haven't changed a tire in years.”

“Oh my god…so he was with you this whole time? Holy shit, how much sex did you guys have? Are you together now? Are you ok? Is he ok?”

Clarke couldn't stop herself laughing. “Yes, quite a bit, yes, definitely yes, and yes.”

“Fuck. You guys finally figured it out. Impressive.”

Clarke leaned back, smiling, and handed Raven her drink back. “Yep. I guess we did.”

“Took you idiots long enough though, don't get me wrong.”

“What does that mean?”

“Only that everyone else could see that you wanted to be with each other before you two did, that’s all. Monty was literally betting me right before the ceremony that you two would get it on after the reception. Fuck, I owe him $50.”

“What did you bet?”

“That it would take you another two weeks. I should have checked the weather report.”  
—

_Epilogue: Eight months later._

“Hey O, don't forget to set a place for Murphy’s girlfriend,” Bellamy called to his sister from the kitchen. Octavia rolled her eyes, but grabbed another set of silverware.

It was the same Thanksgiving routine as usual: Bellamy stirring a pot of homemade mac and cheese on the stove, and Octavia setting the table for their guests, but this year the location had changed. Clarke and Bellamy had moved into their own place a few weeks prior, and Octavia was visiting them there over her break from school.

“You need any help with that?” Clarke had just walked through the door and immediately gravitated towards Bellamy. “Sorry I’m late, work was crazy today.”

“Don’t apologize,” Bellamy kissed her cheek as she snuck a bite of pasta, “I think we’re all set here, actually. O was a little bit helpful this year.” He glanced over his shoulder to see his sister sticking her tongue out at him and grinned.

“Good!” Clarke replied. “I just need to clean up, everyone should be here soon.”

“What’s that?” Bellamy gestured to a pastry box she’d placed on the kitchen table.

“Chocolate cake, obviously,” she grinned up at him.

“Obviously,” he replied, and kissed her. It was sure to be Bellamy’s most successful Thanksgiving dinner yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for reading and commenting, you make my day every time! Come find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com) xoxo Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
